


Together

by mariothellama



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alpha Erik, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Injury, Longing and pining, M/M, Moving In Together, Omega Marco, Oral Sex, Relationship Discussions, Self-Doubt, Set after DFB Cup Final 2016 and during European Championships, Sexual Content, Slow Build, Summer, post-match sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:16:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama
Summary: Erik has been in love with Marco for as long as he can remember, but too scared to do anything about it. All of his emotions and frustrations come to a head after the German Cup Final ...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoForGoals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/gifts).



> My dearest GoForGoals
> 
> Happy birthday!!!!!!! I hope that you have a wonderful day, full of nothing but the joy and happiness that you so richly deserve.
> 
> And hopefully a dose of Durmeus will cheer your day as well. The inspiration for this fic originally came from me wondering who was the most unlikely person I could imagine Erik having sex with. And that turned into this story, which is also a little piece of history. There are lots of little things in here that I'm sure that you'll recognise where they come from. But above all this is a Durmeus love story. I hope that you enjoy it!

Erik snarled, part of him shocked to hear a noise come out of his throat that he’d never thought he could make. But the other part – the dominant part right now, the part that was all Alpha – was past rational thought. All he was conscious of was the Omega in front of him, the Omega who had taunted and teased and challenged him until he could bear it no more.

He snarled again as he spun the Omega round, pinning him to the wall, roughly pulling down his shorts and underwear. The Omega squirmed slightly, but didn’t resist, leaving Erik free to use his other hand to free himself from his own shorts and briefs. The Omega was wet and ready, slick starting to drip down his thighs. He smelt of grass and sweat as neither of them had made it to the showers yet. He smelled of that unique post-match aroma that sometimes made Erik’s heart soar, that sometimes made him feel sick to his stomach. Today was one of the latter days.

But he ignored that for now, focusing on the warm, willing Omega in front of him, sliding into the hot wetness between his butt cheeks, forcing him hard against the wall. At first he just paid attention to his own pleasure, on how good the slick-wet Omega felt round him, grunting with each hard snap of his hips. But his Alpha instincts didn’t allow him to ignore the Omega’s needs for long and he reached round to take the Omega in hand.

The scent of Omega slick and arousal perfumed the air of the dimly lit corridor. Erik pushed the fact that it didn’t smell right - that this wasn’t the scent of the Omega his heart belonged to - to the back of his mind. He ignored the fact that the sweat-soaked fabric in front of his face was red and not yellow. Instead he focused on making them both come as quickly as possible, the air loud with their grunts and moans, each thrust of his hips forcing the Omega’s cock against the palm of his hand.

The friction made the Omega come first, spurting hot and sticky over Erik’s palm. Erik followed him, coming in the wet mess between the Omega’s butt cheeks. After their raw need had been satisfied, there was time for a moment of tenderness. Erik held the Omega close in the aftermath, his head resting against the other man’s shoulder.

Suddenly Erik’s head snapped up. Two Omegas were approaching. And one of them was _his_ Omega. His Alpha brain was confused. The Omega in front of him that he’d just had sex with. Or the Omega his heart longed for. But there was no time to think for Marco was upon him, gripping his arm so hard that it hurt, screaming in his ear.

‘What the fuck do you think you’re doing, Erik! Have you knotted him?’

‘No. I couldn’t. I’m not even inside him. I didn’t … ’

Marco dragged him away. Normally Erik would have resisted being torn from the Omega’s warm body, but he didn’t care anymore. All that he cared about was Marco. His Marco. Even though Marco seemed to be raging angry with him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Robert help the other Omega to sort out his clothing before leading him away down the corridor.

Marco shoved Erik hard against the opposite wall of the corridor. His shorts and underwear were still pooled round his ankles, making him stumble, and he hastily pulled them up, trying in vain to hide the sticky evidence of his shame from Marco’s angry gaze.

‘I mean, what’s got into you, Erik? I never thought that you were _that_ kind of an Alpha!’

The words stung Erik more than a blow could have done. He felt suddenly horribly guilty.

‘Is he … ? Will he … ?’ he tried to ask.

‘Yes, he’ll be fine,’ Marco’s expression softened. ‘One of his Alpha teammates will look after him tonight, probably fuck him senseless. That’s what teammates do for one another.’

‘Like Mats does for you?’ Erik hated the jealous tone that he could hear in his voice.

Marco just sighed. ‘Yes, like Mats does for me.’

‘And now? Now he’s leaving?’ Erik knew that he shouldn’t ask, that it was like pouring salt on his wounds, but he couldn’t help himself.

‘I don’t know. I haven’t thought that far ahead. I’ve never been the kind of Omega who wants to have sex with random Alphas. But this is about you. Do you want to tell me what is going on with you?’

Erik bit his lip, feeling his cheeks flush hot pink. ‘He said things. Terrible things. Things about our team. About you.’

‘I appreciate you standing up for my honour, Erik. But I’ve almost certainly heard it all before and worse. And he was probably horny himself and trying to provoke you into doing what you did. I don’t want to be offensive, but he could definitely have fought you off if he’d wanted to.’

‘I know. And I’d never force myself on an Omega, not for real. But I was so angry about the things he said about you that I just saw red and couldn’t control myself any longer.’

Erik slid down the wall to sit on the floor, his legs unable to support his weight any longer. Marco copied him and Erik felt another sharp stab of guilt as he saw Marco grimace with pain.

‘This is about more than a mouthy Bayern Omega, isn’t it Erik?’

There was silence. Erik was unable to speak. But he knew that he would be betraying his true feelings just by existing, that Marco was close enough to detect how he felt about him just from his scent.

‘This is about me? About your feelings about me? I’ve been trying to ignore them, at least until you felt ready to talk about it. But that isn’t an option anymore, not after today, not when it's affecting your behaviour like this.’

‘Yes, it is,’ Erik’s voice came out as a painful whisper. But there was no point in lying about it, not now.

Marco’s sigh was even louder this time. ‘And you thought that the best way to deal with your feelings was to rub yourself up against the ass of a Bayern Omega rather than, oh I don’t know, asking me to have coffee with you?’

Erik couldn’t help laughing at Marco’s question, even though he didn’t feel like laughing inside. ‘I was afraid. Afraid you’d laugh at me. That you’d reject me. That it would ruin things between us.’

‘I know. That’s partly why I never did anything either. I knew that it could never just be about sex between us. And I always questioned whether you could ever get past me being Marco Reus, past me being the Omega you’d put on a pedestal and decided to worship. That isn’t me, not one bit. And I need an Alpha who understands that, who can deal with me being who I truly am.’

‘So there’s no hope for us?’ Erik knew that he sounded pathetic, even to himself.

‘I wouldn’t say that. In a strange way, what you did tonight makes me think that maybe you can handle being with me.’

Marco thought for a moment. ‘I don’t want to be alone tonight. So if you want to spend the night with me, we can see how it goes from there. But I’ll tell you now that I don’t want sex tonight. I’m too tired and sore for that. I just need to be with someone, someone who understands.’

‘Of course,’ Erik couldn’t believe what he was hearing. ‘But don’t you want to be with Mats tonight? It’s your last night together.’

‘Do you really think that I could have this conversation, consider whether or not we have a future together, and then spend the night with another Alpha? And Mats is leaving, so both of us have to find someone else to take care of our needs. He’ll understand.’

Erik looked at his feet, feeling suddenly sheepish. ‘I need to stop doing this. Doubting myself when it comes to you, I mean.’

‘Yes, you do, or it will never work. Come on, let’s get you in the shower. You stink of Bayern Omega and the smell is starting to make me feel sick.’

Marco stood up, reaching down a hand to help Erik up. They set off down the corridor together, walking side by side. Marco had one last comment to make, though.

‘Seriously, of all the Omegas who play for Bayern München you had to pick Frank Ribéry! I mean, if it had been Lewy or Jo, I could totally have understood it. Well, at least it means that I don’t need to feel jealous of him!’

Marco bumped shoulders with Erik, who smiled for what seemed like the first time in hours. Maybe today hadn’t been a complete disaster after all.

***

Their end of season party, if it could be called a party, was a complete nightmare. Most of them were only there to pay their respects to their departing captain, although some of the team hadn’t even been able to manage that. But of course Marco was there, doing his duty as vice-captain. As was Erik. But he was relieved when he saw Marco saying his goodbyes sometime after midnight and slipping away. Erik waited for a decent interval of time to elapse before following him to the team hotel.

He went to his room to collect a few things before making his way to Marco’s room. His palms were clammy as he knocked softly on the door. Marco answered straight away, obviously waiting for him.

Erik’s breath caught in his throat, his senses suddenly overwhelmed. The room smelled of Marco, the Omega’s scent strong and intoxicating. And Marco was only wearing his underwear, tight, black briefs accentuating his slim, muscular body. Despite the heartbreak and disappointment of the previous day, Marco seemed to shimmer golden and precious in the early morning of a brand new day.

It was time to be up front about things. ‘Marco, I know what you said about nothing happening between us tonight and I respect that. Despite my behaviour today, I’m really not that kind of Alpha. But … well … you … like this … I’m only human after all’

Marco grinned at him, that lop-sided, infectious grin that always made Erik’s stomach turn somersaults! ‘I’m happy to hear it. I’d have had to seriously worry if you were completely immune to my Omega charms. Why don’t you make yourself comfortable for bed?’

Erik went into the bathroom, relieved that Marco didn’t question him needing his privacy. He washed and cleaned his teeth, following Marco’s example and stripping to his underwear as well.

Marco was in bed by the time he was ready, the covers drawn back in invitation. Erik didn’t miss the approving look the Omega cast his way.

He thought that he would be nervous as he climbed into bed beside the man he he’d been in love with for so long now, but everything felt right and natural. Marco burrowed into his embrace, letting him hold him, letting him stroke his naked back soothingly. Marco was warm and solid in his arms and smelled just so very good. His face was buried in Erik’s neck and he instinctively bent his head to kiss Marco’s golden hair. The happy, contented sigh the Omega let out filled Erik with joy.

Of course he was hard. He knew that Marco would be able to feel his arousal poking against him, but that didn’t matter right now. And Marco’s body was also responding to the soft caress of Erik’s fingers up and down his back, to the gentle kisses fluttering against his hair.

The words were murmured damply against the skin of his throat. ‘I don’t want … too tired … but both of us could do with some release … ’

Erik understood exactly what Marco meant, turning the Omega gently on his back, treating him like the most precious being in the universe. He kept one arm wrapped round Marco’s neck, while the other hand reached down to cup him through his briefs, squeezing gently. Emboldened by Marco’s groans, he slipped his fingers under the waistband of Marco’s underwear. His fingers twitched in response to the hot, wet heat of Marco’s arousal. Erik knew that Marco was wet with slick, he could smell it in the close confines of the hotel room, so strong, sweet and intoxicating that it was driving Erik out of his mind. This was his Omega. The one he wanted to look after, take care of, make love to.

He longed to feel his Omega’s slick on his fingers, taste him on his tongue, but that would be taking things too far tonight. He wanted to respect Marco’s boundaries more than anything, show him that he was the kind of Alpha who could be trusted, who would always put his Omega’s needs before his own. So he tugged slightly at the waistband of Marco’s briefs as an indication of what he intended to do without going further, whispering ‘Is this OK?’ against the Omega’s damp, fragrant skin.

Marco nodded, reaching down to help Erik slip off his underwear. His Omega, naked in his arms, aroused for him and him alone. This was better than any dream Erik had ever had. While Marco was an Omega, Erik wasn’t one bit surprised at how big, hard and heavy his length felt resting warm against his palm. Marco felt perfect in his hand and Erik stroked him gently and firmly until he saw the Omega’s face contort in bliss, his back arching up off the bed slightly as he spurted his release hot, wet and sticky all over Erik.

Erik wiped his hand clean on his own underwear, taking Marco in his arms, kissing his hair and soothing him. That would have been enough for Erik, he could have lived with the pain of his own arousal as long as Marco had got what he needed. But the Omega had other plans, pulling down his underwear, their naked bodies rubbing together for the first time.

He knew that he would be smearing pre-come over Marco’s hip, but he was past caring. Especially when Marco reached behind himself, coating his fingers in his own slick before taking hold of Erik. He couldn’t last long, he knew that, not with Marco using his own slick as lube, but it took an embarrassingly short number of strokes before he was spilling his pleasure all over Omega’s fingers. He was so caught up in how good this felt that he forgot about the natural consequences of an Alpha being with an Omega. He couldn’t control himself, his Alpha knot swelling hard and proud against Marco’s hand.

‘Sorry,’ he breathed in apology.

Marco chuckled. ‘I’d have been positively insulted if you’d been able to restrain yourself _that_ much!’ And Marco genuinely didn’t seem to mind, for he gently squeezed and massaged Erik’s knot until it subsided, milking him of the last few drops of his passion.

Thankfully his knot didn’t last as long as it would have buried inside the delicious tight wetness of an Omega since both of them were in desperate need of some rest. They fell asleep still entwined in one another’s arms, Marco’s body slumped over Erik’s, hugging onto him like a pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dearest GoForGoals
> 
> And here is the rest of your birthday fic. I hope that you enjoy it. It is a little melancholy since it is based on their 'real' story and we know how that went. But there is a happy ending for them, I promise!

Something had happened between them in that night, something that was still too fragile to put into words or to give a name to yet. They dressed and went down to breakfast almost in silence, their teammates having the decency to pretend not to notice that they’d obviously spent the night together. The flight back was a sombre affair, arriving in a closed airport terminal, none of them ready to face a public reception. Back at the training centre their goodbyes were equally subdued, some of them saying goodbye for the last time ever before getting into their cars to drive away.

Erik felt part elated, part melancholy as he drove home alone, the memory of Marco’s goodbye hug still imprinted on his skin. It would be six weeks before they saw one another again. Although Erik longed to see Marco again, to have the opportunity to explore whatever was happening between them, he genuinely hoped that he wouldn’t see Marco for six weeks. Marco deserved this, he deserved to go to France and play in the European Championships. Injury had ended his own hopes of playing for his country, but that just made him want it even more desperately for Marco. Marco deserved this.

The day of Marco’s birthday came round. Erik wasn’t sure if he should contact him or not. Or more precisely, he wasn’t sure how he should contact him. As a friend and teammate or as something more? And something else was holding him back. He had a bad feeling about Marco’s injury, that it was more serious than everyone was letting on. Marco hadn’t said anything to him when they’d spoken. But he’d seen the pictures and progress was slow, slower than it should be, slower than it needed to be.

He was lying in bed still mulling over what to do when his phone buzzed. His heart soared when he saw the message was from Marco, before sinking like a stone when he read it. Marco didn’t say much. He didn’t need to.

_Coming home. Today. Can you pick me up? Düsseldorf. 15.30._

Erik didn’t waste time trying to think of words of sympathy or comfort. There weren’t any, so he simply said what needed to be said.

_Of course. I’ll be there for you._

Erik was waiting outside in the VIP parking lot when Marco’s plane landed. He’d hired a black BMW with blacked-out windows to try to give Marco as much privacy as possible. It was bad enough him being sent home injured, but his every move being followed by the media just made things worse. About half an hour later the door slid open and Marco came out, followed by a member of airport staff with his suitcase. Marco got into the car, barely saying a word. Erik said nothing either during the drive home. However he stopped outside Marco’s house before driving in the gate. This was his time to step up and be there for Marco, if that was what the Omega wanted.

‘I’ll stay with you, Marco. Be there for you. Whatever you want. As your teammate. As your friend. As an Alpha. Whatever you need.’

Marco looked at him properly for the first time since he’d picked him up. Erik’s heart sank at the pain and sadness in his eyes.

‘Thank you, Erik. I don’t want to be alone. I feel … I feel numb right now.’

They drove inside and Erik buried himself with practical things. Sorting out the luggage. Getting Marco settled comfortably on the sofa. He’d brought an overnight bag of his own, wanting to be prepared in case Marco wanted him to stay. There was no food in the house so Erik excused himself for a quick trip to the supermarket, buying enough food to fill the fridge and cupboards for a week. Back at Marco’s he cooked for both of them, relieved when Marco managed to eat something. He had to eat to stay healthy, both of them knew that.

It was evening. Until now Erik had been behaving just like any helpful friend would. But there was more between him and Marco. And Marco needed more right now, so Erik would have to stop doubting himself and step up to be the Alpha that Marco needed.

He sat down first on the sofa after dinner, holding out his arms to Marco in invitation. The Omega sank gratefully into his embrace, sighing softly, letting Erik hold and comfort him. He kissed Marco’s soft, sweet-smelling hair tenderly, stroking up and down his back, feeling Marco relax against his chest. Maybe it was his imagination, but Marco’s scent seemed to smell sweeter and healthier. There had been a nasty, sickly note to it when Erik had picked him up at the airport.

They snuggled together for the rest of the evening, not talking much, pretending to watch something on TV. Although he wished that the circumstances had been different, this was one of the happiest evenings of Erik’s life. And Marco slept in his arms that night, neither of them even questioning whether or not Erik would sleep in the spare room. Marco needed him right now and that was the only thing that mattered.

They settled into some kind of routine together. Marco had seen the team doctor, who’d confirmed that his injury was badly inflamed. Having tried everything to get him fit for the European Championships, the new plan was complete rest for a few weeks before beginning rehab. Of course Marco hated this, although he knew it was the right thing to do, so Erik did his best to keep him distracted. They cooked and shopped together, even being photographed with a trolley full of bottled water outside a supermarket. They went for walks. They went out and did what they could to enjoy the summer weather. Erik’s knee was bothering him again and Marco had made him promise to speak to the medical team when training started once more.

‘I enjoy spending time with you, Erik, but I’d prefer it if we didn’t end up in rehab together,’ Marco joked.

The one thing they didn’t do was watch football, both of them having reached a silent agreement just to pretend it wasn’t happening and ignore the fact that Marco had missed out on another major tournament. The label of ‘one of the best footballers never to have won anything’ still hung heavy round his neck, even though Marco did his best to not to think about it.

***

Their life together was strangely domestic. And it was physically very intimate in the sense that Marco liked to be held and stroked. Indeed most of their time at home was spent with Marco cuddled up in Erik’s arms. But nothing else had happened between them. Erik was OK with that, he didn’t want to push things, even though he ached and longed for his Omega.

That all changed after a couple of weeks. They were lying curled up on the sofa together, how they spent most of their evenings, when Marco turned round to look at him with a strange glow in his eye.

‘Erik. I need … I need to feel something ... something apart from being sick and injured.’

Of course he did. Marco was a beautiful, gorgeous, desirable Omega. And if he was ready to feel that way about himself again, then it was Erik’s responsibility to show Marco how much he was loved, desired and wanted.

He gently tugged at Marco’s t-shirt, easing it over his head. Slowly, ever so slowly, he kissed his way down Marco’s chest, stopping to suck slightly at his nipples, loving how his Omega groaned in response to the touch of his lips. His kisses trailed hot and wet over Marco’s flat, toned belly, stopping just above where Marco was already hard for him.

Erik undid the belt of Marco’s jeans almost reverently, pulling them down together with his underwear, exposing his beautiful Omega to his naked gaze. Marco wriggled slightly, making that gorgeous cock of his bounce ever so enticingly. Erik longed to taste him, but not straight away. He had something else in mind first, bending his head to kiss over every inch of Marco’s groin and thighs, gently spreading his legs, soothing his adductor muscles with tender little licks, worshipping every part of Marco’s body that was causing him pain and discomfort. Marco’s soft moans told him that the Omega knew exactly what he was doing and appreciated it.

Marco was wet with slick, his scent strong in Erik’s nostrils. He smelled hot, male and musky but also sweet and seductive, a heady combination of aromas that came close to driving Erik out of his mind with desire. Licking his lips in anticipation, Erik couldn’t restrain himself any longer. He licked a long, wet stripe up Marco’s hard length, loving how it quivered and bounced beneath his tongue. Marco tasted every bit as good as he smelled as Erik licked him again, this time letting his tongue lap up the creamy droplets of fluid that had leaked from the tip of his arousal.

Erik took Marco in his mouth, his Omega hot and heavy against his tongue as he massaged the thick veins on the underside of Marco’s cock. He hollowed his cheeks, sucking slightly as he moved his head up and down, tongue flicking over the sensitive slit every now and then. He wanted to make this as good as possible for his Omega. Marco was moaning loudly, his hips thrusting upwards into Erik’s mouth. A hand tightening in his hair warned him that Marco was about to come. Erik swallowed hard, over and over again, as Marco came hard in his mouth, hot, salty and delicious.

It took Erik a moment or two to regain his composure, before he recovered enough to be able to enfold Marco in his arms. Marco snuggled close, humming softly against his chest,

‘I’m kind of all blissed out right now. And actually that seemed to help my muscles to relax a bit. It seems like we’ve found a whole new kind of rehab,’ Marco chuckled, ‘so would it be OK if I used my hand on you again? I’m so comfortable like this and really don’t want to move.’

That would be more than alright for Erik. He’d wanted to make Marco feel good and nothing more. Somehow he managed to shrug out of his clothing without letting go of Marco. The groan he let out when he felt Marco’s hand on him seemed to come from somewhere deep inside. Marco stroked him with steady and firm movements as Erik held his Omega close and tight. This was blissful beyond belief, his climax when it came almost the cherry on the icing on top of the cake.

Life went on like this for the next week couple of weeks. Marco seemed to be doing well, ready to start working with a physio soon. Erik liked to think that his special therapy was helping the Omega to recover as quickly as was physically possible. As happy as he was about Marco’s progress, he couldn’t help worrying about what would happen to them once life returned to something resembling normality. This special time together would have to come to an end soon. Marco would begin working with an external physio. Erik would be starting training again, travelling to China and Japan with the team. Nothing had been said between them. Things had just happened.

It was the end of June. Erik cooked a special dinner for them: setting the table, buying flowers, lighting candles, doing everything he could to make this the perfect romantic evening. They sat sipping their coffee afterwards. Erik cleared his throat, forcing himself to broach the subject.

‘We both have to go back to work soon. Things will change, I know that. But I don’t want us to change. I want us to be together, as partners, lovers, as Alpha and Omega, maybe even as mates one day. And I hope that you want that too.’

Marco sat there in silence for a second or two, obviously thinking about how to reply.

‘I do, Erik. I need time. We need time. But we’re good together. I’d never have got through this last month without your support. I want us to be a couple and to try to make this work. And yes, I’m open to the idea of us mating one day. Although I’ve never been one to sleep around, I’ve never wanted a special Alpha in my life, I've always taken suppressants. Of course I wanted to be with someone, to have a partner, but that whole Alpha/Omega biology thing always put me off. The idea that I’d be so attracted to someone that we’d be unable to keep our hands off each other and end up mated for life seemed utterly bizarre. But it’s been different with you. You desire me as an Omega the way it should be, but our relationship is about so much more. And I know that if … when we share my heat, it will be all the more meaningful because of that.’

Erik’s cheeks were wet with tears as he reached out to take Marco’s hand.

‘I feel exactly the same way. Of course I burn for you. You are the most beautiful, desirable Omega I’ve ever set eyes on. But what we have is about so much more than sexual attraction. And that’s what I’ve always wanted as well.’

Marco smiled at him, standing up as he did so. ‘Maybe we should finally seal our relationship with a kiss?’

Erik’s heart beat faster. He’d kissed pretty much every inch of Marco’s body, kissed his hair countless times. But they’d never kissed. That was much more intimate, reserved for lovers. And now they would kiss. He stood up as well, taking Marco in his arms, cherishing the weight of that slim, strong body against his own.

The moment when their lips met for the first time was one Erik would never forget. Marco’s lips were warm and sweet and yielded just so perfectly to his, letting him lick into the soft cavern inside. Marco’s tongue, curious and demanding, inside his own mouth felt just so good. Erik’s head was swimming. It felt as if the room was revolving in circles around him. It felt like every cliché from every cheesy romantic movie. But this was better. This was the real thing. He and Marco were together. And together they could deal with whatever obstacles lay in their path, he knew that for sure.


End file.
